


Slayers

by MrProphet



Category: I Am Legend - Richard Matheson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Slayers

There were seven of them; five men and two women, although with their hard faces and dark armour they seemed almost sexless. They wore webbing harnesses, holding an array of curved swords and heavy knives, and each held a long, serrated spear in one hand. There was something about them that reminded Ruth of the others, the ferals; the unrestrained vampires.

  
“They’re killers,” she said.

“Yes,” Dumont agreed. “That is what we need. Fences aren’t good enough anymore. We have to take the fight to  _them_.”

“Then we shall do so,” Ruth agreed, “but do we really need these? Are they any better than the beasts.”

“They might be worse,” Christian warned. “After all, the beasts know no better; these have chosen to devote their lives to violence.”

The leader of the seven stepped forward before the council. “The decision is yours,” he said, “but know this. There are other enclaves where our kind have gathered, and many have already been overrun. We are all survivors of groups, like yours, who thought that rising above our killer instincts meant leaving killing behind for ever.

“One day, I hope that there will be no need for us. Tonight, you have to choose: Take us in, or face them alone.”

Despite Ruth’s doubts the council was not long in choosing, but it was not their fear of the beasts that decided them in the end. It was Dumont who said what they were all thinking.

“After all; we’ll need them if the human comes for us.”


End file.
